Kyle Szatkowski
Kyle Szatowski (December 18, 1970), better known by his ring name Rob Van Dam (RVD), is an American professional wrestler and actor. He most recently performed for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Szatkowski has held twenty-eight championships in various promotions during his career, and is a three-time World Champion: a one-time XCW World Heavyweight Champion, one-time IWE Champion, and one-time TNA World Heavyweight Champion, and the only man to hold the XCW World Heavyweight Championship and IWE Championship simultaneously, and Van Dam is the first (and only) man to hold the XCW, IWE, and TNA World Heavyweight titles in his career. He was also the winner of IWE's Money in the Bank ladder match in 2006. Early life Professional wrestling career Early years (1990–1995) Xtreme Championship Wrestling (1996–2001) Debut (1996) Teaming with Sabu (1996–1998) World Television Champion (1998–2001) International Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (2001–2007) The Invasion (2001) Unifying championships (2001–2002) Teaming and feuding with Kane (2002–2003) Various feuds (2003–2004) Reviving XCW (2005–2007) Independent circuit (2007–2010) Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2010-2013) TNA World Heavyweight Champion (2010) TNA X Division Champion (2013) Return to IWE (2013–present) Other media Filmography RVD–TV RVD Radio Personal life Training 2006 arrest Appearence in TNA iMPACT! for iPhone In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **450 Splash - AJPW **''Five-Star Frog Splash'' (High-angle frog splash, sometimes while turning in mid-air) **''Hollywood Star Press'' (XCW) / Split-Legged Moonsault (IWF/E & WCW) - innovated **''Van Daminator'' (Spinning wheel kick to a steel chair held in front of the opponent's face) **''Van Terminator/Chair Surf/Van Dam Time'' (Corner-to-corner missile dropkick, usually with a chair positioned on the opponent's face) *'Signature moves' **''Air Van Dam'' (Senton Bomb), sometimes to the outside **Bridging northern lights suplex **Diving splash **Double underhook falling facebuster **Modified Leg-feed Enzuigiri **Moonsault, sometimes while springboarding or sometimes preceded by a cartwheel **Multiple kick variations: ***''Chair Surf'' (Running dropkick, driving a steel chair into the face of a seated opponent in the corner of the ring) ***Diving Super ***Legsweep ***Roundhouse ***Springboard Spinning Savate - Sometimes done while opponent is hung on the top rope between the legs ***Spin ***Modified Spinning Heel ***''Windmill Kick'' (Van Dam catches the opponent's kicking leg and performs a step-over wheel) **Multiple leg drop variations: ***Corkscrew, sometimes while springboarding ***Diving ***Slingshot **Plancha **Rolling Thunder transitioned into either a monkey flip, a somersault senton, or a vertical splash **Running crossbody, sometimes done while facing away from opponent **''Steamroller Slam'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam) **Springboard into either a clothesline, a leg lariat, or a moonsault **Two turnbuckle thrusts followed by a back handspring and finished wither with a monkey flip or a final running turnbuckle thrust *'Nicknames' **"Mr. Monday Night" **"Mr. PPV" **"Mr. Thursday Night" **"R-V-D" **"The Whole F'N Show" **Mr. Money In The Bank **"The Whole Dam Show" *'Tag teams and stables' **Aerial Assault - with Bobby Bradley **The Alliance **XCW Originals **'Rob Van Dam' & Sabu **Team IWF *'Managers' **Bill Alfonso (XCW) *'Theme music' **“One Of A Kind” by Breaking Point (IWE) - Eventually, replaced by "Fury of the Storm" due to licensing issues with "One of a Kind" **“Poundcake” by Van Halen (ECW) **“Walk” by Kilgore (XCW) **“Walk” by Pantera (XCW) **"The Whole F'N Show" by Krusinator (TNA) Championships and accomplishments *'Xtreme Championship Wrestling' **XCW World Television Championship (1 time) **XCW World Tag Team Championship (2 time) - with Sabu **Fifth XCW Triple Crown champion *'National Wrestling Conference' **NWC Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Bobby Bradley * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **TNA X-Division Championship (1 time) *World Stars of Wrestling **WSW World Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **IWE Championship (1 time) **XCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWE Intercontinental Championship (6 time) **IWF Hardcore Championship (4 time, final) **IWE European Championship (1 time) **World Tag Team Championship (2 time) - with Kane (1), Booker T (1) **IWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rey Mysterio **7th IWE Grand Slam Champion See also *Rob Van Dam's event history External links